


Life/Death

by FracturedClock



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedClock/pseuds/FracturedClock
Summary: Another thing that just happened to pop out. Not what I intended but here it is.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Kudos: 18





	Life/Death

Death my constant companion

Hunting my childhoods

Stealing parents before their time

Via ruthless agents of darkness

Recruited by demons

Performing contemptable tasks

In service of a better world

Sent to live among the darkness

Ordered to capture light embodied

Instead finding, falling for glorious angel

Demons called in their favour

They want my angel, I refuse

Darkness swallows me whole

She is free though

Released upon the world

Passion and fury her aid


End file.
